


Triple Honey

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 没情节没逻辑没深度，就是搞。





	Triple Honey

**Author's Note:**

> N年前的旧文，等边大三角，本来要各种顺序排列组合一次，忘了为什么没写完，也懒得补了。  
> 写了的部分里只有盾铁、盾冬、铁冬铁，望自行排雷。

他们刚刚结束了一场战斗。比往常要轻松，大概因为是周五，超级反派也有点消极怠工。

托尼降落在复仇者大厦的平台上。他正卸着装甲，内部通讯突然响了起来。是史蒂夫。

“托尼，”史蒂夫呼吸有点急促，“我需要你的帮助。巴基他……情况不太好。”

“他受伤了吗？”他平展双臂让机械手取下他的手臂盔甲，闻言皱起眉头，“医疗救助不应该找我，布鲁斯才擅长这个。还是他还没从绿大个变回来？”

“不——”一阵微弱的电流刺啦声，然后通讯转到了私人频道，“你有抑制剂吗？他好像……进入了，呃，生理周期？”

“队长，多亏是我在听，别人根本不会知道你在说啥。‘生理周期’？认真的？”托尼翻了翻眼睛，“我们管那个叫‘发情期’，‘生理周期’听起来像流血的那种——等等。”

他停顿了一下，意识到自己错过了重要信息。

“你是在找我要 **我** 的抑制剂？”

 

他推开冬兵卧室门，一股甜香味儿像巨浪一样打在他脸上，他被熏得有点昏，不得不扶了一下门框。

“这家伙味道怎么这么甜？”

他捂着鼻子说。蜂蜜，牛奶，一点朗姆跟……樱桃？他完全无法把它跟巴恩斯的“今天我也不高兴”脸联系到一起。好闻是好闻，但真的甜到爆，他已经有点晕乎乎的了。

“他的味道比以前更浓了，”史蒂夫说，“我担心会更难控制。你带抑制剂了吗？”

托尼摸出来两根针管。

“紧急抑制剂。我带了双份的，以防万一。”他朝床上的冬兵挑挑下巴，“帮我按住他。”

冬兵正在热潮里，浑身都在出汗。他紧闭眼睛猛烈地喘息，长发乱糟糟粘在颊上，脸上汗津津湿漉漉，唯有嘴唇因脱水而有些皲裂。史蒂夫怕他感冒，脱掉了他的上衣，于是他潮湿的胸脯露在外面，可以看见晶莹的水滴向两侧肋骨缓慢地滑动，鲜红的乳头因性兴奋而坚硬挺立。他的裤子全湿了，下体往外淌的情液和体热蒸出汗水浸泡着布料。史蒂夫给他垫的毛巾一点用都没有，他还是粘乎乎，湿淋淋，像一团刚捞上的水草，拧一拧，水就会像瀑布一样涌下来。

史蒂夫爬上床。按住巴基是个无比艰巨的任务，不止因为他皮肤湿滑滚烫，几乎无从下手去抓，更因为他由于情潮而神智恍惚，在床单上难耐地扭动，根本没个体面的姿势。史蒂夫花了好一番功夫才按住他的手跟肩膀，回头征询托尼的意见。

“可以了。”

托尼说，对准冬兵的上臂静脉扎了进去。巴基没有作声，但本能地绷紧了肌肉，让针头难以继续推进。

“放松——”托尼说，控制着放出一点信息素来安抚他。他的信息素不那么甜，酒精跟金属味倒重，闻起来像威士忌里丢了两颗刚锻的钉子。史蒂夫没有释放信息素，但轻轻攥了攥他的手。冬兵僵硬的身体慢慢松弛下来，濒死般的抽气声逐渐淡化，消失。托尼趁机把一管针剂推完，又推了第二管。

“感觉好点了？”

托尼问。巴基困难地睁开眼睛，睫毛因潮湿而沉重。他看起来依然虚弱得像发了高烧。

“托尼……？”

“是我。还有史蒂夫，他跟忧心的妈妈一样紧紧不放地抓着你的手哪。”托尼调侃道，“睡会儿吧，给你打了抑制剂了。”

他扔掉管子，从床边起来，看见史蒂夫松开按着巴基的手，弯腰亲了亲他的额头（巴基哼哼了一声），这才起来。

“Ewwwww——”，托尼嫌弃道，“你们这些煽情的二十世纪佬！”

史蒂夫笑起来，蓝眼睛跟白牙齿都亮晶晶的，伸手拉过托尼，给了他一个长达十秒的吻。

“你说什么？”

卖过国债的年轻人眨着眼，无辜地问他。

托尼噎住了。

 

巴基陷入昏睡的时候，他们俩就坐在床边上。史蒂夫给巴基隔一会儿拿冷水擦一次脸，托尼一边笑话他像鸡妈妈，一边让Friday监控巴基的体征，在手边开着全息屏幕，时不时看上一眼。

“所以，他是个Omega。”

托尼总结道，一脸难以置信。史蒂夫看了他一眼。

“我以为你闻了这么久，应该对这点没有疑问了。”

“但我一直以为他是个Alpha！就冲他那股野蛮劲儿——我每次都觉得他要把我钉进床垫才罢休！”

“……托尼！”

史蒂夫耳朵泛起一小圈红色。

“干嘛，”托尼拒绝停止，“我又不是唯一一个跟他搞过的人。难道说你俩搞起来也带着上世纪的老派风度还是怎么着的？”

“别跑题——我是说，我早知道他是个Omega，”史蒂夫决心把话题拖回正轨，“我跟他认识好久了。而且三十年代我们有段时间住在一块儿。”

“那他那时候怎么办？我记得那时候抑制剂技术还不很成熟，没在平民中普及啊。”

史蒂夫没马上回答。他踌躇了一下，有点尴尬地说道。

“我那时候是个Alpha……”

“噢。”托尼说。然后过了几秒钟，他瞪大了眼睛。

“ **什么？！** ”

“什么‘什么’？”

史蒂夫双手抱胸，油盐不进地看着他，提前对他可能提出的所有问题都表露了不赞同。

“我不知道——你们那时候就搞上了？互相标记？像发情的兔子一样操来操去？老天哪，‘美国队长和他那形影不离的好友’，我为什么没想到——还有，”他喘了口气，抛出了最大的问题，“搞半天——你现在——不是个Alpha？！”

史蒂夫本来想选择不回答，但托尼太过震惊地瞪着他，让他觉得他现在掉头就走一定会被斥力炮轰屁股，所以他还是挑了个最容易的问题。

“血清有副作用，它改变了我的性别。腺体还是激素类型之类的发生了变异，我不太确定。”他说，“总而言之，我现在的特征接近Omega。”

“我操。”

托尼说。

 

“现在我们有三个Omega。”他干巴巴地说，“好极了。这到底意味着我们很难让彼此中招，还是说我们随便干一炮都可能怀孕？我还以为我至少能享受一半时间的无套性爱呢。再见了！自由驰骋的滋味！”

“不管你跟谁上床，你都应该戴套，托尼。”史蒂夫又皱眉看他了，“为了健康和安全考虑。”

“拜托，没有‘不管谁’，我跟且仅跟你们两位上床，而Friday每天都在扫描你们，你们谁看起来都不像有性病——”

巴基苦闷的呻吟打断了他们。史蒂夫和托尼同时回过头去，看见他又开始出汗了，眼角潮湿艳红，神情涣散。

“不会吧。”

托尼吃惊道。

“为什么抑制剂没用？”

他看了眼屏幕，Omega的体温高得不正常，信息素水平一路飙升。巴基金属手掰着床沿，右手紧抓床单，竭力地忍耐着，但还是禁不住激素带来的空虚苦楚，在床单上小幅度地磨蹭着，腿间湿得一塌糊涂。

托尼紧皱眉头。

“这样下去他会脱水的。三个Omega，操，居然一个Alpha都没有——他到底他妈的为什么之前不打抑制剂？Alpha，Alpha，我想想，布鲁斯是Beta，克林特也是Beta，托尔——算了他不知道在哪个星球上——娜塔莎？”

他眼睛一亮，抬起头来看史蒂夫。史蒂夫冲他摇头。

“你不能让他们呆在一起。他俩彼此的身体记忆只有战斗——要是娜塔莎被巴基带得神志不清，他们可能会试图杀死对方。而且，托尼，你不能随便把人们拖到一张床上。”

“好吧。”

托尼挫败地叹了口气。他从床上站起来，把全息屏幕拨到史蒂夫那边去。

“盯着他。”

“你去哪？”

史蒂夫问。托尼耸耸肩。

“我去拿点东西。既然只剩下一个办法，我得让任务轻松些。”

他走出房间，嘟哝道。

“真是舍命陪君子……”

 

托尼拎着一个黑提箱回来。空气里的甜味浓得像打翻了一冰箱的甜点。冬兵在床上蜷成一团，左手把右手按在床上，似乎正努力阻止自己直接把拳头塞进身体里。他柔软，滚烫，甜蜜，小声呻吟着，像只落水的长毛猫。史蒂夫用湿毛巾擦拭着他的脸和身体，把玻璃杯沿贴上他的嘴唇，喂他喝水。

“你为什么不放信息素安抚一下他？”

托尼责怪道。他把箱子搁到床头桌子上，从史蒂夫手里拿过玻璃杯，喝了一口，掰着巴基的脸吻他，把水渡过去。他身上再次散出酒和金属的味道。

“看看，这就是效率。”

“我在你来之前一直是这么干的。”史蒂夫指出，“但巴基会抓着我不放——你看。”

冬兵伸手扣住托尼的后颈，急躁地吻他，蜜和乳的香味铺天盖地裹住年长的Omega，钻进他的鼻腔，钻进他每一个毛孔里。他给搞得膝盖发软。巴基的舌头像藤蔓一样绞着他，湿热，有力，用蛮横压掉他所有灵活的技巧，海潮一样的信息素卷住他克制的气息，拉扯他，拖拽他，让他一起掉进冒着甜丝丝蒸气的坩埚里……

“史蒂夫！”托尼挣开一点，喘道，“帮我拉开这个小混蛋！”

史蒂夫轻松地拖开了他俩。巴基不满地哼哼，史蒂夫摸他的头发，亲他的眼角权作安抚。托尼退开两步扶住桌沿，双腿打颤，呼吸粗重。他能感觉自己的心跳跟体温都在上升，阴茎发痛，后穴流出稀薄的分泌液。他不着边际、昏头昏脑地想，他还挺喜欢这条裤子来着（史蒂夫买的居家款，舒适度高，时髦度跌破零值，他一边宣称再也别让队长去采购一边天天穿着它在大厦里逛）。

“你的信息素呢？”

他低哑地问史蒂夫，有点恼火。为什么史蒂夫不帮他一把？

史蒂夫叹了口气。他站在床边，手指轻轻抚摸着巴基的额头和脸颊。

“我没法像你那样，托尼，我说的是我‘接近’Omega，但我不完全是。我没法在非发情期自主释放信息素，也很难被Alpha或者Omega诱导释放……抱歉。”

托尼盯着他，指尖在桌沿上杂乱敲击，试图在轻微的性唤起状态下思考。只过了几秒钟，他就笑了起来，带着点玩乐味道。

“不不，你不用抱歉，这很好，好极了！”他看起来相当愉快，侧转身子，打开手提箱，往外拿东西，“简直完美。你将是我们之中唯一一个能保证没人死在床上的，万岁！”

他嘴上喋喋不休，手里拿起几根金属，灵巧地把它们组装成一根两侧各有一个皮质环扣的长杆，递给史蒂夫。

“帮个忙，甜心，给我们的小鹿仔安上。”

“这是什么？”

史蒂夫困惑地问道，没来得及管他乌七八糟的称呼。但托尼猜他懂了那么一些，因为那张完美的脸漫上了点红。他戏谑地笑了一声。

“舒展杆，亲爱的，去拿它撑开他的腿。能给大家都省不少劲——改天你要不要也试试看？”

史蒂夫坚定地摇了摇头。

 

“老天啊。”

等史蒂夫把冬兵的裤子脱下来，抱着他翻过身的时候，托尼简直惊呆了。

“你就像个没关上的水龙头！你不脱水发烧才是见鬼了！”

史蒂夫显然也很吃惊。隔着衣料谁都不太清楚Omega状态的严重性，现在他们总算知道了。分泌液不停从穴口涌出，像溪流一样漫到腿根，淌下大腿，源源不断源源不断，很快就浸湿了垫在巴基膝盖下的毛巾。

“要了命了……”

托尼喃喃，把臂弯里的一堆东西扔在床上，拣了根按摩棒出来。

“我要推根按摩棒进去。”他对巴基说，“别紧张。”

其实他也不觉得冬兵现在会有“紧张”的情绪，年轻战士昏昏沉沉，跟个高热病患没什么两样。他握着那玩意对准湿滑的入口，轻而易举地整根推了进去——发情期的唯一优势：不用润滑。巴基长而低地呜咽一声，鼻音粘稠。托尼拨开开关，小机械嗡鸣震动，弄得巴基惊喘出声，发出潮湿的呻吟，他绞紧肌肉，内壁紧紧吸附它硅胶制的表面，轻微地收缩着。体液因为少许的安慰而暂时停止流失，托尼趁机又拿杯子给他灌了口水，直起腰来。

“帮我拉开他的腿。”

他对史蒂夫下达命令。他们合力把冬兵的脚踝卡在长杆两段，史蒂夫把住他的腰轻轻往后拉，让他变成跪趴在床单上的姿势。一连串动作显然牵动了按摩棒，冬兵呻吟起来，带点难忍的焦灼，几乎全靠意志力才没扭起腰来。

托尼跟史蒂夫对望一眼。他们都知道光靠那个小东西不可能对付得了一个Omega的发情期，何况冬兵的发情期如此地……凶猛。

“脱衣服。”

托尼言简意赅。

“你负责操他，我引导他的信息素。”

史蒂夫点点头，明白他这么讲的原因。托尼脱掉黑色背心，扔在椅背上。

“先提前警告你一声，长期暴露在他的信息素里可能诱使我发情。所以一会儿你可能要面对两个发情的Omega……你看着办吧，反正都会是一团糟。”

托尼踢掉长裤，爬上床，在抬起巴基下巴吻他之前咬牙切齿地说了最后一句完整的话。

“劳驾给我好好记住，打抑制剂，巴恩斯，不然下次我把你扔到街上去。”

 

“好点没？”

托尼拍拍巴基的脸颊。他跪坐在床上，冬兵枕着他大腿，随着史蒂夫向前挺腰在他膝上磨蹭，长头发滑过他腿根，挠得他发痒。手感太好，他忍不住又多拍两下，另一只手滑进冬兵发间，摸猫一样摸他。托尼的信息素充盈、平和地裹住巴基的甜味儿，在他们两人之间缭绕着。

“嗯……”

巴基黏黏糊糊地哼出一声长音。史蒂夫双手扣着他的腰，让他抬起臀部，平稳有力地操着他。一般而言接纳史蒂夫都是件有点费劲的事，但发情期让这不成问题，他可以享受大尺寸的好处，同时绕开所有弊端。巴基很想夸史蒂夫，但是又懒得说话：他陷在滚烫的发情期和火热的史蒂夫带来的双重眩晕里。于是他干脆朝后边伸出一只手。史蒂夫心领神会地腾出右手拉住他，巴基也不吭声，就握着他的手晃了晃。史蒂夫笑起来。

托尼清了清嗓子。

史蒂夫笑得更厉害了，忍俊不禁似地垂下眼睛，又再抬眼看托尼，睫毛轻轻地扇动。

“过来。”

史蒂夫说。托尼露出一脸“你干嘛”的嫌弃表情，但还是向前倾身，朝他凑过去。史蒂夫短暂地松开右手，捉住他的后颈，把舌头伸进他嘴里。托尼发出惊讶的声音，紧接着就开始回吻史蒂夫，他的手悬停在巴基的发上。巴基在他腿上含糊地咂嘴，扭了扭头，把下巴戳在他双腿之间。

“史蒂夫，别停在里面不动，这很不礼貌。”

巴基说。他声带的震动传到托尼的腿骨上。

托尼狂笑起来。史蒂夫松开他，一本正经地板起脸。

“谦让是一种美德，各位。”

“公平起见，我猜我们需要一个秒表。”托尼说，“超时了会发出尖叫的那种。”

“你们闭嘴，”巴基挫败地说，他眼角酡红，裹着史蒂夫的穴口又开始往外渗出液体，“史蒂夫，你他妈的能不能——”

史蒂夫抓住他的腰，直接顶到了最深处。冬兵瞪大了眼睛，说了一半的话直接卡在喉咙里，变成一声窒息的尖叫。史蒂夫一改之前和风细雨式的动作，用力握着他的胯骨，猛烈地戳向他的敏感点。他能感到那些分泌液被史蒂夫挤出，沿着他敞开的大腿往下流淌，凉而粘稠。

“啊……”

他短促地呻吟着，过量的快感让他过载，流下生理性的泪水，错觉史蒂夫正专心致志地打算把他的脑浆干出来。但他无处可逃。他的腰被紧紧扣着，双腿被金属杆撑开，没一点挣脱空间，只能去抓托尼的手臂。他香甜的信息素又开始动荡了。

 

托尼任巴基攀着他的胳膊，不紧不慢地往外放信息素。他被变浓的甜香撩拨得有点兴奋，但大体状态还算平稳。

“我觉得这个生理现象很奇异。”他说，“一开始你操一个发情期的Omega，他会被操清醒。但是你再继续操下去，”托尼戏谑地晃晃被握住的手臂，“他就会变成这样，跟初始状态一样软绵绵的一团。好像神智过了一个峰值就会开始下降到原点。”

“在你废话个没完之前，”冬兵喘息着把脸埋在他腿上，断断续续地说，被自己的哽咽不停打断，“你能不能别让你那、硬着的老二、不停地戳到我的脸？”

“我都还没计较你重呢。”托尼飞快反驳，“我的腿都麻了。”

“它在滴水。”巴基指责道，“甚至、蹭湿了我的脸，”他喘了一口气，沙哑地质问，“你为什么不穿好裤子？”

托尼非常用力地翻了个白眼。

“我为什么要穿着裤子？”他反问，“你究竟有没有意识到我们在上床？而且你，恕我提醒，从半小时前就开始流水流个不停，并弄湿了一切能弄湿的东西，我都没有过意见。”

“——但它依然很碍事。”

托尼觉得应该让史蒂夫再用力点。肯定是因为史蒂夫还没操到这小混蛋只能尖叫说不出话来。他知道发情期的Omega难缠（是啊，他自己就能提供许多好例子），但没想到这个居然这么烦人，妈的。

“不如我给你个建议。”他说，“含住它，它就再也不会打搅你可爱的脸蛋了。”

这Omega脑子还是浑的。托尼敢肯定这一点。因为十秒钟以后，冬兵托起他勃起的性器，张嘴含了进去。

“操……”

他没工夫去想到底是Omega在发情时会回归口唇期还是巴恩斯真的头昏到觉得他的建议很好。他能做的只有猛地喘息一声，向后仰起头，喉结干渴地滚动。巴基右手握着他的阴茎根部，舌面刷过冠状头部，打转，然后整根吞入，他能看见巴基的脸颊微微鼓胀起来，感到他又热又紧的喉咙包裹住自己。

“你这个……”托尼哽了一声。冬兵吸吮着他，手指虚握成环，圈着他的性器撸动。他无法不揪着冬兵的头发往他嘴里撞。史蒂夫的动作放缓了，这给了巴基更多折腾他的余地。

“史蒂夫，”他有点狼狈，“你在干嘛？”

“噢。”史蒂夫冲他微笑，“我有点累。”

他信这超级士兵才有鬼。如果他没记错，上次史蒂夫把他抱起来压在墙上搞了有一个多小时。他背都疼死了，而史蒂夫第二天照例去做俯卧撑。

他的性器上湿漉漉的全是抹开的前液，巴基舔弄着他，弄出黏腻的水声，手指拨弄着他的囊袋，他小腹发紧，双腿发软，信息素在空气里剧烈波动。熟悉的、预示着麻烦跟混乱的空虚感沿着脊椎滑下，袭击了他开始不断分泌情液的后穴。这时候他想抽身了，但冬兵的机械臂牢牢卡住他的腰。

“把我拖下水对你们一点好处都没有。”

他咬牙道，试图作垂死挣扎。史蒂夫笑而不语，默许冬兵的肆意妄为。巴基抬眼瞟他，金属手松开他丧失力气的腰，绕过身侧，冰凉的手指按进了他的臀缝。它们向下滑动，摸到他潮湿的入口，然后弯曲着压了进去，开始开合翻搅，寻找他的敏感点。

他没忍住一声细小的尖叫。

现在他知道冬兵是在打击报复了，见鬼。

 

两根金属手指在他后头张开闭拢，像把圆钝的剪刀撑开他的穴口。液体少了遮拦，从冬兵指间汩汩往外涌，大有越变越多之势。托尼揪着冬兵的棕发呻吟，腰身上下起伏，在抵进体内的金属上操着自己。

“你能不能，”他臀部向下猛地一压，爽得仰起头，汗水沿着弯曲的颈部滑落，“用点劲？简直浪费这漂亮的小美人儿，我还不如把它拆下来跟它去上床——呃！”

他爆发出一声急喘：史蒂夫向前猛地一撞，巴基随着这一动作前滑，深深吞进他的阴茎，喉头因突如其来的异物而收缩，咽部肌肉紧紧推挤性器头部。托尼微微张开嘴，目光游离，泪水积聚在他的眼眶里。

冬兵含着他嗤笑了一声，那振动让他发麻，他不快地伸手压住年轻人的后脑，用力按下去，换来对方噎住的呜咽。

“你还真跟我杠上了？”

他瞪他，问道。巴基被他跟史蒂夫两面夹击，只能在他腿间闷哼。

那两根手指还（固执地）塞在他的肠道里，被他柔软的内壁紧绞着，但没了之前折腾他的劲儿。他觉得它们都被自己焐热了。酸麻的感觉仍然在那，那两块见鬼的金属并没让它缓解多少，他需要更多，更多东西来将他填充。

托尼垂眼看向巴基，年轻的Omega不知什么时候已经射了一次，膝间滴落一串乳白污点，但由于发情缩短了不应期，很快又再次勃起了。托尼抓着他的发根，让他前后摆动头部。巴基被顶得眼角淌泪，有气无力地啜吸着他的性器，颇有点可怜兮兮的假象。

算了，别指望他了。他不满地想。这小子精神起来尽添乱，还不如像这样把他干得乖一点。

“史蒂夫，”他哑声命令，”递根按摩棒给我。”

史蒂夫从床脚一堆奇形怪状的玩具里拿了个最正常的给他。

“你竟然没有脸红，”托尼接过来，臀部微微抬起，握着冬兵的手腕让他拔出去，“看来我们玷污全民偶像的计划稳步推进啊。”

史蒂夫像台机器一样送着腰，向他露出个半是白眼半是微笑的表情，倾身吻了下他的脖子。托尼痒得颤了颤，一边坚定地把冬兵湿透的左手甩开。巴基含糊地哼了一声，不情愿地收回金属臂，扣住托尼的腰，又给了他一个深喉。

托尼急喘一声，松开他的头发，一只手支着自己，另一只手把硅胶柱体抵在臀缝间，借着不停外涌的体液向内推去。他打开开关，按摩棒在体内旋转起来，颇为准确地碾过他的G点，他向后仰去，双手撑着自己，涣散地望着天花板，难以克制地高声呻吟。黑色的柱体上淋满了他的分泌液，闪着湿滑的银光，随着他身体的后仰而被床垫全数压进体内。

巴基趁着他失神，拨开他的双膝，让他张开腿，手伸进他腿间，有节律地按压会阴，嘴唇则裹紧他的阴茎，发出淫靡的吸吮声。托尼被他逼得发疯，被后穴里搅动的道具和环绕着下体的湿热口腔刺激得断断续续地尖叫，热度在小腹越堆越高，几乎要爆发——他手臂肌肉绷紧，朝上挺腰，精液喷溅在冬兵的喉咙里。后者呛咳了一下，随即按着他的臀部，把射出来的液体咽得一干二净。

“我开始真应该把口枷拿出来给你戴上。”托尼觉得自己的腰很痛，索性躺在床上，“要是我被指责纵欲过度，一定全都赖你。我本来打算速战速决，搞定你的发情期的，你看看场面变成了什么样子。”

巴基趴在他腿间，握着他半软的性器色情地舔了一下：“怪我？我可是最受制的一个。”

“我开始觉得嫉妒了。”史蒂夫突然说。托尼才意识到他好像很久都没吭过声了。他听起来有点委屈（委屈？史蒂夫？）：“你们的信息素能相互影响，于是你们两个玩得很开心。”

他没有说下半句，但托尼猜大概是“然后你们就把我丢在这，我甚至都没怎么爽到”之类的，不是说史蒂夫会这么讲话，但是大意应该是差不多的。

噢，不，他居然觉得有点歉疚了。

然而——

“我不觉得你不开心，”巴基懒散地指出来，“你在我屁股里射了足足三次。三次啊，史蒂夫，史塔克都才一次。”

“‘史塔克’？”

“是啊，某个一直按着我的头，恨不得把我的嘴用胶水粘在他的老二上，弄得我现在说话都觉得下巴疼的混球。”

“你还有脸说——”

“两位。”史蒂夫把嘴抿成一条线，“提醒你们一下，这个姿势吵架一点也不体面。”

托尼尴尬地爬起来。他原本张着腿躺在床上，巴基俯在他腿根处，脸还贴着他（又一次）半勃的老二。这样确实不太适合吵架。但他依然非常想从那个小混球那扳回一成。

“我申请跟你换个位。”

他对史蒂夫说。史蒂夫耸耸肩，从巴基身体里抽出来，把位置腾给他。

“我靠，史蒂夫——”

巴基挣扎起来，托尼跪在他身后，洋洋得意地按住他的腰。

“我觉得舒展杆实在是个好发明，”托尼说着，把手指伸进他被操软的洞口，弯曲指节，优哉游哉地逗弄他。冬兵被他戳得发软，把脸埋在手臂上，试图咽下本能的低叫声。托尼心情愉快。他顶在巴基柔软湿烫的入口，抓紧他的腰不让他躲开，一寸寸埋进他身体里。年轻的Omega发出一声近乎抽泣的呜咽。

“你不跟我换位置吗？”托尼按着巴基操进他身体深处，一边略略回头问史蒂夫。史蒂夫扳过他的脸吻他，绵长深邃，让他情不自禁地半闭起眼睛，腰上动作都放慢了。于是他没能意识到危机信号：史蒂夫跟他贴得太过紧密了，硬邦邦的阴茎紧紧压在他腰窝上。

“不了，”史蒂夫说，“那会分散巴基的注意力。我觉得你们的注意力很成问题……”

他轻轻咬托尼的后颈，话音湮没在唇齿之间。史蒂夫一手圈住托尼的腰，一手温柔地滑过他的背部肌肉，直到腰侧，然后捏了一把他的臀肉。

托尼呻吟了一声。他觉得有哪里不太对，但巴基紧紧夹着他，史蒂夫又这么温柔，他就懒得去细想了。

“所以我觉得……”

史蒂夫保持着低声细语。托尼迷迷糊糊、有点晃神地听他说话，觉得他声音真迷人，像黄金海滩一样。直到史蒂夫的手指轻柔地、不容抗拒地送进他的穴口，侵入他的肠道。

“史蒂夫？”

他紧张起来。史蒂夫吻他的耳后和颈侧，吻得他脊椎发酥，埋在巴基体内的性器又涨大了几分。他真的觉得有点晕。他的信息素跟他一起飘飘欲仙地在屋子里浮荡。

下一秒史蒂夫抽出手指，换阴茎狠狠顶了进来，他可观的直径跟长度让托尼觉得自己被从里劈开，涨得喘不过气来，只能半张着嘴，神志破碎。冬兵同样被这一下撞得不轻，托尼被史蒂夫推着，重重挤进他身体深处，他呼吸粗重，和托尼颤抖的吐息声缠在一块儿。

“……你们需要学习一下何为集中。”

史蒂夫温和地说道。托尼绷起身体，感觉颈后汗毛直竖。他试着摸清楚史蒂夫是不是在为之前的冷落恼火，但史蒂夫坚定地告诉他：“我说了集中，托尼。”

他还想开口，而史蒂夫直接捂住了他的嘴，用力顶胯，操得他只能仰起头，紧紧贴着史蒂夫的胸口，在他手心里发出被封住的尖叫。他的体液从他们相接的地方涌出，被史蒂夫的囊袋拍打出清晰的水声。他的臀部和大腿都泛着水光，还透出肉体撞击出的血色，颇为艳情。

“扣好巴基的腰。”

史蒂夫在他耳边说，压得他向前弯腰，然后越过他，握住了冬兵的阴茎。冬兵倒吸一口气，随着史蒂夫不紧不慢的捋动而发出崩溃的呻吟：史蒂夫简直是在同时操着他们两个人，他埋在托尼体内律动，又隔着托尼操着巴基；现在他还用上了手。

“专注是很重要的，在战斗跟生活中都是如此。”史蒂夫严肃，至少是听起来严肃地说，也许他其实在憋笑，“保持注意力，也不用很长时间，到你们高潮个两三次就成了。”

“你一定在逗我，”巴基紧抓着床单，他的脸庞湿漉漉的，不知道是汗水还是生理泪水，“两三次？！”

“嘘。”史蒂夫态度强硬，“我忘了托尼刚刚说他带了什么过来？”

巴基闭上了嘴。而托尼惊呆了。

他这才知道这小子是有克星的，以及。

为什么以前没人告诉他美国队长这么睚眦必报来着？

 


End file.
